The present invention relates to an injection device for administering a liquid product, in particular a medicament such as, for example, teriparatide for osteoporosis therapy.
The term “medicament” here comprises any free-flowing medicinal formulation that is suitable for controlled administration through a means such as, for example, a cannula or hollow needle, comprising, for example, a liquid, a solution, a gel or a fine suspension, which contains one or more medicinal active substances. A medicament can be a composition with a single active ingredient or a premixed or co-formulated composition with several active ingredients from a single container. Medicaments include drugs such as peptides (for example, insulin, insulin containing medicaments, GLP-1 containing as well as derived or analogous preparations), proteins and hormones, biologically obtained or biologically active ingredients, active ingredients based on hormones or genes, nutrient formulations, enzymes, vaccines, DNA or RNA or oligonucleotides, antibodies or parts of antibodies as well as suitable base, auxiliary and carrier substances.
From WO2006/125329A1, a dosing device of an injection apparatus is known, by means of which a dose to be dispensed can be set variably. The dosing device comprises a rotating sleeve, which can be unscrewed from the dosing device for preparing a dose delivery in relation to a housing of the injection device.
From WO2008/019517A1, a defined dose injection apparatus is known, wherein a dose to be dispensed can be set simply by rotating the dosing button.